familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Massachusetts Bay Colony Government Offices
Town Clerks *Capt. Daniel Putnam (1739-1809), Clerk of Cornish in 1775. *Dea. Edward Putnam (1682-1755), first Clerk of Middleton *Dea. Elisha Putnam (1685-1745), Clerk of Sutton *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), first Clerk of Salem Village *Sgt. Thomas Putnam (1652-1699), Clerk of Salem Village Heads of Committees *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739), Commissioner of taking a list of male heads of families of Salem Village with the selectmen in 1704. *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), Chairman of the affairs of the Salem Farms parish, first deacon of Salem Farms. Constables *Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715), Constable of Salem Village in 1700 *Elizeazer Putnam (1665-cc1732), Constable of Salem Village in 1708 *Dea. Israel Putnam (1699-1760), 1st Constable of Bedford *Dea. Israle Putnam (1699-1760), 1st Constable of Billercia *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739), Constable of Salem Village in 1691 *Joseph Putnam (bap1724-c1781), Constable of Danvers *John Putnam (1657-1722), Constable of Salem Village in 1692 *Capt. Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700), Constable of Salem Village in 1656 *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), Constable of Salem Village Deputies to the Great and General Court *Maj. Gen. Isarel Putnam (1718-1790), Deputy from Salem and 1st Deputy from Hingham *Capt. Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700), in office: 1690-1691 *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), in office: 1679, 1680-1686-1691-1692 Representative to the Geeat and General Court *Dea. Elisha Putnam (1685-1745) *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739) in 1710 Governors of Plymouth Colony *William Bradford (1590-1657), 2nd, 5th, 9th and 12th governor *John Carver (1565-1621), 1st governor *Thomas Hinckley (1618-1706), 14th governor *Thomas Prence (1600-1673), 4th, 8th and 12 governor *Edward Winslow (1595-1655) - in office: 3rd, 6th and 10th governor *Josiah Winslow (1628-1680), 13th governor - in office (1673-1680) Deputy Governors of Plymouth Colony * William Bradford (1624-1704) (the younger) in office (1682-1686) & (1689-1692) Governors Massachusetts Bay Colony *Ricahrd Billingham (c1592-1672), 8th, 16th and 18th governor *Simon Bradstreet (bap1603-1697) *Mathew Craddock (-1641) - in office: (1628-1629) *Thomas Dudley (1576-1653), 3rd, 7th and 14th governor *John Endicott (bef1601-c1664), in office 1st, 10th, 13th, 15th & 17th governor *Col. John Haynes (1594-c1653), 5th governor *Maj. Gen. John Leverett (bap1616-1679), 19th governor *Sir Henry Vane the Younger (bapt1613-1662), 6th governor *John Winthrop (c1587-1649), 2nd, 6th, 9th & 12th governor Deputy Governers of Massachusetts Bay Colony *Ricahrd Billingham (c1592-1672) *Thomas Danforth (bap1623-1699) *Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *John Endicott (bef1601-c1664) *Thomas Goffe (-) *John Humphrey (c1597-1661) *Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) *Samuel Symonds (-) *Francis Willoughby (-) *John Winthrop (c1587-1649) Juryman Small Juryman *Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) Grand Juryman *Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) in Salem Village *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739) in Salem Village in 1683 *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), in Salem Village Town Moderators *Ebenezer Putnam (1719-1782), Moderator of Number Four in 1765, 1766, 1769 *Thomas Putnam (1728-1814), Moderator of Acworth in 1775 and 1779 Selectmen *Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) years in office: 1707-1713 *Cornelius Putnam (1702-176) years in office: 1733-1734 *Capt. Daniel Putnam (1739-1809), Selectman of Carnish in 1784 *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768), Selectman of Salem Village in 1751 and in Danvers in 1753 and 1757 *Ebenezer Putnam (1719-1782), Selectmen of Number Four in 1755, 1756, 1761, 1765 *Dea. Edward Putnam (1682-1755,) one of the first Selectmen of Middleton *James Putnam (1689-1763), Selectman of the Farms Village, Mass. *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739) *Joseph Putnam (1687-c1772), one of the first Selectmen of Danvers *Capt. Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700), Selectman of Salem Village *Samuel Putnam (bapc1723-1755), Selectmen of Lunenberg: 1767-1770 *Thomas Putnam (1728-1814), Selectmen of Actowrth in 1772, 1773, 1775, 1778 Surveyors *Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768), Surveyor of Highways in 1752 *Eleazer Putnam (1665-c1732), Surveyor of Highways in 1708 *Henry Putnam (1712-1775), Surveyor of Lumber, chosen on 4 Mar 1752 *James Putnam (1689-1763), Surveyor of Highways in 1729 *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739), Surveyor of Highway of Salem Village on 17 Mar 1684/85 *John Putnam (1657-1722), Surveyor of Highways in Salem Village *Joseph Putnam (bap1724-c1781), Surveyor of Higheays in Danvers in 1756 *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), Surveyor of Highways, Inspector of Bridges Collector of Taxes *Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) of Salem Village in 1700 Treasurers *Dea. Elisha Putnam (1685-1745) Trustees *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739), Trustee of the town of Salem Village in 1713 Wardens *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768), Warden of Danvers Category:People of colonial Massachusetts